Many Layers
by The Spangled Pandemonium
Summary: The FF8 characters are either reflecting on what happened or telling their POV. Angst filled, bit of romance. You may request if you want...
1. Ambition (Seifer)

Most people say that my rivalry with Squall was because he was an excellent fighter. Some say it's because he caught Rinoa.  
  
It's not like I was serious with her. She was just a summer fling. She wanted me to help the Forest Owls and I needed someone to listen to my arrogant dreams. We broke apart because of our differences. She was sweet and considerate, I… I was filled with shocking ambition. Rinoa was too cute for my tastes. I knew it was doomed when we started, I'm not sure why I even bothered, I had my friends, who would do anything for me. I felt that she needed me, she needed to be protected, even just for a while…  
  
But that doesn't really matter. People don't see me as a thoughtful type. I don't allow them to. So no one knows about my most treasured possession: my journal. Because I kept a diary, I kept my memories.  
  
It all started from the orphanage. Squall was the one who was adored. He was a quiet boy who got cared for by everyone. He seemed to always be in the group. He was the child who always got asked to play, even if he just wanted to be alone. I was the outsider. I had to butt in to fit in. I still wonder, what was wrong with me? What made everybody like Squall… and not me?  
  
I covered up my want for affection with nastiness and sarcastic comments. I grabbed desperately at anything that would make me stand out. It was awful to do some of those things I did, but I needed to be noticed.  
  
When we got transferred to Balamb Garden, I saw my chance. I wanted to become the best gunblade fighter in the garden. I longed for people to look at me with both fear and admiration in their eyes.  
  
I was surprised to see that Squall also wanted to master the gunblade. A bit pleased too. I could show everyone who was the better of the two. I loved the power. I cherished the weapon that I learned to use.  
  
I had friends. A posse. Raijin and Fujin were the family I never had. They were devoted to me, and I to them. For our amusement, we became the disciplinary committee so we would have a bit of influence over people.  
  
I suppose you think that having that strength and authority would satisfy me. It didn't needed much more.  
  
When I was in class one day, instructor told the class that each sorceress had a knight, who would defend her and command her armies. I knew from then on that it was my dream to become one.  
  
They say I was enchanted. Not by the sorceress though. I was entranced by my objective. Captivated with my power.  
  
People change. I hope to make the world forgive me some day. My ambition was like a drug to me. It raised me to a great height. But eventually it was my downfall.  
  
I'm happy now. I'm satisfied that they let me return to the garden. I have my friends again, they accepted me even after that terrible episode with the sorceress. They still are my only family. I'm glad some things never change. 


	2. Defending Herself (Rinoa)

Disclaimer: Nothing is ever mine. :-(  
  
Authors note: To tell you the truth, I don't really like Rinoa that much. I just happened to be in a free period in school and had a burst of inspiration. I can't edit it so please excuse its, uhh, weirdness.  
  
Defending Herself by WitchHazel  
  
I know what people think. They see me as the annoying little witch that broke down the defenses of the lone wolf. They see a prissy little princess who fights to get everything she wants, even though she had everything to begin with. They don't see that my perfect little existence, is not all that perfect. They believed me foolish when I was part of the Timber Resistance. They believed me stupid when I came after the sorceress. I must admit, that was actually pretty dumb of me, but people like to be blind to a person's inner layer. They prefer to see me as the rebellious daughter who can't support herself without a powerful man looking after her. I can see the look in their eyes when they gaze at me with mingled fear and resentment. The famous sorceress Rinoa. Though some people may not believe it, I really do love Squall.  
  
When I saw him at the SeeD ball, I must admit I was intrigued. Who was that antisocial chunk of ice in the side of the room? I knew that this guy, whoever he was, had lost someone he loved early in life. I guess I am good at reading people. I tried being friendly with him, and only received a curt reply.  
  
He was so different from Seifer. Seifer who loved the attention. Seifer of great dreams. Seifer was at a time where he needed someone to spill all his ambition on, and that person was me. I loved his little castles-in-the-air and his confidence. I think I hoped that some of it would rub off on me. I guess in the back of my mind I knew we wouldn't stay together, that it was just a little fling. But I hoped it would continue. We broke apart, but somehow continued our friendship. In the course of our relationship, Seifer never really hurt me. We were different, yes? But we enjoyed each other's company. He respected me. He alone understood my potential and power.  
  
When he got SeeD to help me.  
  
Whatever, that was all in the past. Squall was totally rude to me in the beginning, however, I hoped he was the one. I felt it. But with the way he treated me, I wasn't too sure. I persisted with the flirting and the wishing, often losing my temper with him, only to be met with a cold look.  
  
I would have stopped, beaten, and then Squall had to do something chivalrous. I felt complete delight when he saved me, even though time was running out, even though I showed weakness. I knew I loved him then, I was determined to make him see that we had to be together.  
  
So I melted his ice. I filled up the hole Ellone left in his life. Please ignore the cliché, but with him, I felt like a piece of the puzzle was completed.  
  
I also know that people are predicting when we're going to break up. I sense that they expect Squall to get mad at my effervescent personality and blow up at me one day.  
  
It's not going to happen, folks. I really do love him.  
  
Author's note: Yikes. Does it conflict with Seifer's P.O.V.? Please review! Tell me which person (FF 8 character) you wanna hear from. How about. Selphie? 


	3. Switching to the Other Half (Selphie)

Author's note: *ahem* Another free period. Selphie in a depressed mood: Not likely, huh? Another chapter. Review Please!  
  
The Other Half by WitchHazel  
  
So what if I'm an optimist? Why do people see me as a person they can dump their worries and rants on? They look at me as a vibrant person with no problems. I have my own too. Everyone thinks I have moved on about the Trabia Garden destruction. But somehow, I haven't. It was all my fault. It was my turn to be leader and I failed the mission. My friends. They died because of my own mistakes, they paid with their lives because I botched the mission. The ones that are left forgave me, they knew I tried hard. But that doesn't cancel out the fact that both Gardens would have been destroyed if it weren't the fact that Balamb Garden could move! If it weren't for Squall, the Gardens would have been annihilated, meaning the sorceress would reign, meaning the end of the world!! All because of my stupid STUPID mistake! I feel helpless, weak. Cold. For once in my life, I want to be the one with the problems, the one who can depend on someone to be cheerful. I want to be coddled and not coddle.  
  
I'm sighing. I'm looking into the mirror and seeing a person with "happy" hair. I see a sunny yellow dress and a roller-skate skinny figure. I see a person who looks like she loves shopping and hanging out with her friends. I plaster a fake smile on my face. It looks bright, cheerful and very different from my mood. I stop grinning, look out of the window and shiver. The sky is a placid blue turning pink around the edges with stars peeking through. A flock of birds fly across the canvas sky. Everything looks like it should be, a nice peaceful existence. But no, I am not some mall-rat shopping with my friends. I am an ugly, depressed mercenary sitting in front of the mirror with nunchucks nestled on her lap, with a blank expression on her face.  
  
Irvine. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I can't seem to stop loving him even though I sense he's cheating on me. I saw him once with his arm around a girl. But then again, he does that a lot. Does he purposely trying to hurt me? Does he really love me? Sometimes I don't know why I'm seeing him. Sometimes I love him so much it hurts. It's too painful to bear.  
  
I feel so cold. The air-conditioning it my room is too high, but that's not why I feel chilly. It's from the inside. I hug myself for warmth, hoping maybe it will melt the ice that has covered my wounded soul. Where's the blissful optimist, now? I walk to my bed and lie down, covering myself with the warm moomba-patterned comforter, and shut my eyes tightly.  
  
I want to talk to a person who has shared at least a percentage of my problems. Squall? He told Quistis to talk to a wall. I'm sure his reaction would me somewhat the same. Irvine is a part of the problem so I can't talk to him. Rinoa? She'll. She'll act the way I act. I'm not in a mood for that now. I need someone to listen. Not give advice or try in vain to cheer me up. Seifer? He wouldn't have the patience to hear me rant. Zell, him and the library girl (Ack! Forgot her name!) are so into each other it's practically disgusting. Since when did my best friend turn into a sap? Urgh. Quistis might help, except that she's on a mission right now.  
  
Think happy thoughts, I tell myself.  
  
...  
  
It isn't working.  
  
I try to clear my mind and nestle deeper into my bed. I'm sure tomorrow will be a better day.  
  
Author's note: For Irvine fans (Quyksylver! Thanks.) out there, don't worry, I'll be doing his P.O.V. sooner or later. He isn't the person Selphie thinks. Ooh, also, please tell me whether I should make Irvine love Selphie back or if it's just a fling. Um, also, when you write in Irvine's mind, do you think I should use the cowboy slang? Or normal speech? Oh, and if you're wondering bout the title, think Selphie switching to her depressed, pessimistic half. 


	4. Dodged a Bullet (Irvine)

Author's note: Accent or no accent? That is the question. Argh! I'm too lazy to take away the -ings and stuff. And I've barely heard any cowboy slang since I've only lived around Asia and Africa. Never mind.  
  
Dodged a Bullet (Irvine) By WitchHazel  
  
Immature. Irresponsible. Weak. Cowardly. Those are the painful adjectives used to describe me. They heard about me falling apart when I was supposed to kill Edea. Our Matron.  
  
They forgot to realize that I was the only person in the whole gang who remembered her from the orphanage.  
  
I was supposed to kill the only person who was a mother to me. She raised me, she loved me, and then I had to kill her, just because some sorceress was controlling her. I thought I was going crazy, that awful night. The clock tower was ticking, marking the seconds until I had to kill one of the few people I truly loved. I almost did, if it weren't for that shield she used to block out the bullets. My bullets. I could have had her blood on my hands. Then she wouldn't be here, looking exactly like before, smiling at Cid. I could have killed her. But I didn't.  
  
I take off my hat and nod my head at her. I guess I'm speechless. I knew that she forgave me, like the rest of us, for trying to kill her, but I can't help but feel guilty, I fired the first bullet. I started it all.  
  
I look away. I'm trying to concentrate on something else. Selphie grabs my hat and puts it on her pretty brown hair. I feel another wave of sadness. She thinks I'm cheating on her. And I'm not.  
  
I think I truly do love her. I can see the sad little looks she gives me whenever I put my arm around other girls. It's really heartrending when I see she covers those concerned looks with a big toothy smile. I'm just friends with them. Can't she see that? I want to change for her. but somehow. it isn't me.  
  
Selphie catches me staring and sticks her tongue out at me. I give her an affectionate smile. She grins back and turns away.  
  
Selphie and I had been real close in the orphanage. She was always the one to support everyone up when they were down. When Squall lost Ellone, she and Quistis were the ones persistently trying to cheer him up and make him feel better. I loved her as a sister then, and now. I am simply in love with her.  
  
I'm scared, to tell you the truth. I'm quite petrified that one day she's gonna dump me, or that for some unexplainable reason, I get tired of her. I have been with more women than I can count, but for some reason, I feel different about Selphie. Maybe it's because of the history we have. My lil cowgirl.  
  
I glance around and see her and Quistis trying to stop Zell from choking on the hotdogs he's stuffing down his throat. And I laugh.  
  
Matron is back home. Selphie has not dumped me, and the Sorceress Ultemecia is gone. Everything is perfectly fine.  
  
Author's note: Blech. I really dislike this chapter. I tried to make it honest and interesting, but the little demon in my head kept on repeating the same annoying question. Slang or no slang? So I'm shipping this off to Fanfiction.net already so I can get it over with.  
  
I think it goes a bit too fast. The closing sentence sucks too. Sounds like Selphie's chapter. I should try to make my next one not so angst-ridden. I need more optimism. Zell? Squall? Edea? Some other character I forgot? Help! 


	5. Little Ms. Efficiency (Xu)

Author's note: Ok, I'm doing this as a special favor to chinavase, one of the new members of the Seiftis board. Err. I bet you can see a bit of a pattern in these little vignettes. The whole "I know what people think." Oh well, Zell fans, wait up, his file is still in the computer at school. You'll like it Zell's people, very emotional.  
  
Little Miss Efficiency (Xu) by WitchHazel  
  
I seem like an uninteresting person, I know. Me, Cid's right arm. Me, Ms. Help-command-the-Garden. "People," meaning a large population of the students in the Garden are intimidated by me. I, according to the grapevine, I hold the key to getting good grades and perfect disciplinary papers, just because I seem like I'm third in command.  
  
I don't hold that position, thank you very much. I am simply, well, a secretary. Sure, I often help on the SeeD exams, but that's only because I do need to get out once in a while. And there's always Seifer there to liven things up. But that's not the point!  
  
I have had several students, not much younger than me, try to wheedle me into sneaking out their little-somethings in Cid's files. Their "talking in class" or "unnecessary noise" slips are being guarded by one person who they think they can brush off, me.  
  
It's so irritating! Can't they see that I too, am like them? Maybe just one or two years older?  
  
The little few who have realized that "unimportant" fact have tried different tacts for me to help them out: a) being part of my "group," b) asking me out, c) sucking up to me.  
  
I look around my office, neat and tidy, how I like to keep it. I peek through the glass window to Cid's office. He hasn't noticed, that I, little Ms. Efficiency, am feeling pretty low. I see him shuffle the cluttered papers on his desk and I sigh.  
  
How can one of the most powerful men in this world be in that position, while being a complete slob? It's me who has to clean up the coffee spills on the carpet. I have to organize his chaotic files and try to calm the complete mess of his computer.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I really do love Cid as my father. But sometimes. I just want to drop being a janitor for Cid. I know that he works hard, but right now, I want to be a normal student. No, not a student. A SeeD. I want to drop my office job just for a while and go take a break.  
  
I close my eyes and think about what to do. I stand up and tap on his door.  
  
"Headmaster? Can I go out early today?"  
  
I see the surprise register on his face.  
  
"Go ahead, Xu. Hyne knows that you're the one who holds this place up."  
  
I step outside and feel the warm Balamb air. Maybe I am important.  
  
Author's note: Ah, this has to be short cause I noticed that my author's notes take up a large fraction of my fic. Zell is next, then maybe Squall, Edea, or Quistis. Depends on my mood. Oh no, another long author's note. 


	6. The Bullied One (Zell)

Author's note: What is the library girl's name again? Does she even have a name? Grr. Oh well, I'll call her Aria. Nother free period. Hope you like it, nuff said.  
  
The Bullied One (Zell) by WitchHazel  
  
People say I shoulda been born with red hair, because of my temper. They think I'm shallow, and I'm not. Well, at least I don't think I am. Everyone sees me as the quick-tempered, insensitive little teenager who has not quite reached adulthood yet.  
  
Only Aria sees me as I am. Aria, the sweet library girl whose name nobody cares to remember. She makes me feel like a man, not just a kid someone can pick on. She knows the horrible regret I feel about what happened to Trabia, and what coulda happened to Balamb. Selphie forgave me, I know, but I see she blames it more on herself. I want to tell her that it's my fault and that I would never abandon her. But she seems to have isolated herself from me, always flashing that quick smile of hers instead of letting me see the pain she's in. I don't think she wants my help, with the way she's going on.  
  
But that's not the reason why I want to write this down. I want to write down the true me, which is sure as hell not "thoughtless, superficial" and all the other things people relate to my name.  
  
I told my mother that I joined SeeD because I wanted to be like my grandfather, but in reality, I wanted to be strong. People like picking on me, I can see that by the way Seifer's eyes gleam when he's trying to piss me off. I wanted to be able to defend myself, and be strong enough to retaliate if they do that to me. I'm sorry to say that I'm a sensitive person, susceptible to people who insult me. My blood starts to boil and my fists start flying. I try to fight back, but no one seems to take me seriously, which makes me even madder. Like I said, red hair.  
  
I apparently reek vulnerability. I don't understand it, dammit! I've tried, I really have. I've become a level A SeeD, I've tried in vain to fight back, and I've even got this painful tattoo on my face! I don't understand it. They still treat me like I can be just brushed away.  
  
Am I just imagining this? Is this really happening? Is it just in my eyes? Do people see me as strong or as pathetic? Am I just imagining it?  
  
I'm shaking my head, and looking at the dim surroundings of my room. It's not messy, like people expect it to be. My magazines are piled neatly on my desk. My closet holds some of my clothes and my old gloves. Everything is neat. I can't stand any mess in my room, when I can't even oppose the emotional turmoil inside of me.  
  
I feel so confused sometimes! Why me? Why am I the chicken-wuss? Haven't I tried to prove over and over again that I'm not a coward? That I want to be able to fight back?  
  
Sometimes I feel like I deserve this, even though in the back of my mind, I know I don't. Why exactly? I'm not sure. But somehow, I seem to tell myself "You are so pathetic. You are weak. All you care about is hotdogs. You are shallow." It's like some terrible chant that seems to cut into me.  
  
I used to feel that I was so alone. Before. It was my pre-Aria period. She seems to be the only one holding me up through all of this. Only she knows who I really am. Even though I don't really know who I am myself.  
  
Author's not: Well, here ya go, I apologize about the shortness. But I think it has to be short, but deep. Hehe. Like Zell. *ducks tomatoes thrown by Zell fans* Just kidding! Zell is a sweetie and I love him. I'll think about whom to do next. Squall? Edea? Some other character I forgot? Tell me your opinion. I'll have to think about it. Review me! REVIEW OR I'LL. I'll think of something. :-) 


	7. Convinced by his Angel (Squall)

Author's Note: Had to be a bit longer than the others. Because it's a diary entry and stuff. I had a bit of spare time, so I tried it. I think it's about two and a half pages in Microsoft Word. Enjoy it. REVIEW it (I put stress on that one). Well Zell fans, I'm sorta mad at you. Why didn't you review my Zell chapter? I tried hard on it too. :-(  
  
Convinced by his Angel (Squall) by WitchHazel  
  
Diary Entry #1 It's quite awkward writing this down. I've never even thought of having a diary before. But Rinoa persuaded me, using her usual tactics.  
  
I remember the conversation, her sweet voice convincing, her perfectly formed mouth stubborn. "Squall!" She whined, in a way that was never annoying to me. "Those GF's are taking away all our memories!"  
  
"Then maybe they'll take away all memories of this conversation." I replied wryly, wanting to get her mad. Somehow, I don't really know why, she looked even better to me when she was angry. I flashed a smile nicely to show her that I was just kidding, and saw her anger fade.  
  
Oh Hyne, I really do love her. This girl who saved me from death, and a life alone. She melted me and I'm glad she did it. What I would do for her.  
  
Even I was shocked at the gigantic grunge I still had for Seifer, because of what he did to Rinny. Even though they say he was possessed. Even though she had forgiven him already.  
  
"Squall," her tone serious now, "You don't want to forget how we met, do you?"  
  
That got to me. So here I am, writing this shit down, my feelings and my concerns. And my love for Rinoa. I swear, if I ever finish this book, three- fourths of it would be about her. I need to go now, I have to talk to Cid in a while.  
  
Diary Entry #2  
  
I was thinking about Selphie and Irvine.And Zell. I don't know why, but I can see there's a bit of trouble with those three. No, I'm not talking about some "love triangle," Selphie and Zell used to be so close. But now, Selphie seems to have become separate from us. Well, I was never close to her, but I heard that she's talking with Rinoa lesser and lesser about personal stuff and talking more about the things nobody cares about. And Irvine, I think that he's the one she keeps on stressing about. He seems sort of out of it too, sometimes he's the usual loud and outgoing person that he is, but in other moods, he wont even look too long at a girl without glancing worriedly at Selphie. I know he's not cheating on the brunette though. He's a good person.  
  
I guess I'm observant that way. Maybe I picked it up in my pre-Rinoa years. The whole, "Don't pay attention to your thoughts, thing, just look at other people's lives" style.  
  
Diary Entry #3 I can't sleep. I keep on stewing about what I would have become if Rinoa wasn't there. If she never hired SeeD. If she never met Seifer. I would still be a mercenary. I still would have saved the world, I think. I would still be the commander.  
  
If I were alive.  
  
If I hadn't met her I would still be empty, with that blank feeling and the bitterness packed inside of me. I wouldn't feel sad, but I sure wouldn't feel the bliss I often feel now.  
  
Sometimes I wonder why Rinoa didn't affect Seifer like she did to me. She cured my ice and resentment to the world. How about him? Didn't she change him? He also resembled me in a way people never noticed. But I mustn't concentrate on that. It will only make me even wearier, thinking of them together.  
  
What made her persist on trying to help me? I close my eyes for a moment and remember what she said. "You're the cutest guy in the room." Was it that? Something shallow like looks? Or was it something deeper?  
  
I was terrible to her in the beginning. It felt like she was a beautiful, but highly annoying bug that needed to be swatted away. And swat I did. But still she persisted. She refused to leave me be, the way I wanted it back then. And I'm continuing to wonder why.  
  
I still can't sleep.  
  
Diary Entry #4 It's about our Matron. Cid and her are finally reunited, but we have another problem. Edea wants to fix up the orphanage, but Cid still has to be the headmaster of this Garden. If he goes with her, he'll have to abandon us even though the Garden and the orphanage are somehow connected in a way. I was ready to complain and speak up for the whole student body when Cid told me the other option. He suggested that I would command Garden, and keep it safe, acting as a Headmaster-in-Garden, while Cid does the complicated paperwork at the orphanage, with Edea, being the Headmaster- out-of-Garden. That's all good for them, I know, but what will I do?  
  
Sure, I was commander before, but I really have no idea what a headmaster does, from what I know, its just paperwork, and Cid is supposed to do that! Do I talk to the instructors and command the SeeD's? Or will he do that?  
  
I don't have any of the experience or anything. I hope the others will be willing to help me.  
  
Diary Entry #5 A new, petrifying thought has entered in my mind. What if she doesn't love me back? Maybe I was just a part time person!? She might have been playing with me all this time. Will she leave me like Sis did?  
  
I feel empty again. Like I'm all alone. I'm shivering and I can't help it. Am I alone?!  
  
I can't stand it. I have to go for a while, maybe to see Laguna, my newly found father, who people still believe I dislike. This journal is making me imagine unthinkable thoughts. It's making me uncomfortable. I'm going to Esthar, without this thing.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Hey Mr. Big-Time Commander!  
  
I couldn't help myself and took a look! You see, I found it on top of your table at the dorm when I visited, and was tempted. Sorry. There's really no harm done, right? Please say so. I swear I won't do it again.  
  
Oh, and Squall? This IS forever. I won't leave you alone. I promise you that!  
  
Love from Your Angel  
  
Rinoa Heartilly  
  
Author's note: Was it ok? I mean, was it worth doing? Do you want me to rewrite it like the others? What do you think of the ending? Please tell in the MUCH-NEEDED-REVIEWS that you WILL do. Please? Pretty please? Ok, whatever (squalls word, tee hee). I'll quit groveling  
  
Argh! Zell fans!!! Review!!! Grr. 


	8. Behind the Eye Patch (Fujin)

Author's note: I feel especially proud of this one, so please REVIEW. In case you're wondering about the title. I thought it just sounded okay. And it also reminded be of "behind the ears" from the Disney channel. :-)  
  
Behind the Eye Patch (Fujin) by WitchHazel  
  
I'm intimidating, I know. When people see me and my friends, they start to fidget and glance around the room as if to see whether there is an empty chair somewhere else. I think they feel like they're trapped in a room with a dangerous weapon and a mentally unstable person. But it doesn't matter to us, thats the illusion we're trying to make.  
  
You look at me, and you see a silver haired, pale teen with an eye patch. I doubt many people besides our posse and faculty know, or care what's behind that silk cloth. And if they did, it's probably so they can gossip and backbite about me. I've heard many theories made by the jackasses at the Garden. They think I was born blind in that eye, or that I lost it in an accident. Both speculations are wrong. Even if I told them, they wouldn't like the truth. The influential people in B. Garden like to assume things and feel superior.  
  
Here is the truth, whether you want to hear it or not. I have one red eye, which everyone seems to look disgustedly at, and a pale purple one, which I myself hide with embarrassment. I don't know why I chose to cover the purple one. Frankly, I think the color is. okay, I guess. But I prefer red to any other color. And it's true to the image people want to see me as. Anyway, I don't need anymore washed out colors in my body.  
  
As you can tell, with those long paragraphs that I've spat out, that I can speak perfectly fine. I really can, when I want to.  
  
I have a pretty large vocabulary, and I like writing (though no one knows this, not even Seifer). It's just that I must play the part everyone expects me to be. Even though the true me is very different from the reflection that the Garden sees. I've gotten so used to it, switching to my "mean-scary" self that I don't even think of it anymore.  
  
I could be talking to Raijin (who unfortunately says y'know as naturally as my yelled out words) when a group of the Accepted Ones pass. They'll eye us suspiciously like we might pounce on them or something. I usually just narrow my red eye to a slit, and scowl. "LEAVE" I yell, watching them scurry off hurriedly. I'm covering the intense longing that Seifer, Raijin and I used to posses.  
  
All we all wanted was to be accepted.  
  
No one has heard about how we met, us three. I guess we were off-center loners who wanted some other people to hang out with.  
  
Seifer: The ambitious dreamer who wanted to be the best, but was shunned by all for some unknown reason.  
  
Raijin: The reckless but pleasant kid who was ignored and bullied for adding a small word to the end of each sentence.  
  
And me: Fujin. I was different from everybody. How I longed when I was a child to have red hair and green eyes. Bright colors, instead of this bland shade I was born with. I am an albino, and I was tormented and trampled by the normal kids. I endured the emotional pain that I was often in, and I probably would have done something. drastic, if it weren't for my two friends.  
  
They liked me. They accepted me as a little sister, and as the mother they did not have. For once in my harassed life I felt needed and loved.  
  
That's the reason why I yell those words. I act that way because if I don't fit in like I wanted to, I will stand out as something else. I would act the way those people treated me when I was little.  
  
So that's how it was. That's why Fujin and I would go with Seifer, even though we know what we were doing was wrong. That's why I traveled all over the world, trying to destroy the only home I've ever had, risking my life and everything I've ever known. I did this all for one of the few people who I truly love. I did everything for my posse.  
  
Author's note: I think it got a bit sappy. Whaddya think? Which person do you want to hear from? Eeek. Biggs and Wedge are hard to do, but I'm willing to take up the challenge as long as you REVIEW it. :-) Hehe! Oooh! If you're a fan of Seiftis, take the Seiftis Award Poll. Or whatever it's called. 


End file.
